Faust
'Appearance' Faust is definitely passable as a pretty human, albeit with some small traits that stand out here and there. He's pale from both his Fatebound and mortal sides. With the Yuki-onna, it's natural. On the mortal side, he's half Japanese and half French, growing up in chilly Alaska. Despite this, Faust's fair skin looks (and feels) very nice and healthy. His hair is seems flat, straight, and black, but perhaps also with mixes of dark brown. It's somewhat long for a man, dipping down to between his shoulder blades. Work etiquette makes him put it into a small ponytail when at the clinic but otherwise will let it fall into place, styled as disheveled but planned mess. He's fairly tall, has cold, bright blue eyes, often a snarky or flirty grin, and wears thick rimmed glasses. His build is skinny and his face is a touch androgynous, but strangers generally guess correctly his sex 70% of the time. He's always wearing the kevlar-reinforced lab coat given by the previous majordomo, black dress pants, a white dress shirt, and a cool coloured tie in a simple knot. Strapped around his shoulder is a marble box with a large, pink pearl planted in the center, carried like a shoulder bag. As an added accessory, he always wears a sparkly snowflake pin on his left breast pocket, a gift from Valour. If one looks closely, his wrists and palms are constantly scarred, bleeding, or bandaged due to his work with sorcery and magical healing. Outside of height, skin, and sex appeal, the only thing he'll do to stand out from mortals is float around if not trying to cover up. 'Personality' Now accepts being called either he or they, Faust has gotten enough time to figure out themselves. When first arriving, Faust was a starry eyed child, looking up to early personal heroes like Tex, Ahzee, Judas, and Perry. All have left or been extinguished by then, but enough anguish and experience molded the snowman to become reliable and powerful. Around beloved, those he can call friends, or if given any speck of authority, he may suddenly switch to smug, flirty, or cynical. Still, he knows to respect others and knows his place. Being a Fatebound healer, he'll put himself out there for any ally, no matter how much disgust or disdain he has for them, even willing to bleed out and hurt himself for others. 'Background' 'Fae' Spending almost all life in a seemingly perpetual winter, Orca Pleiades spent lots of time in the snow. They everyone is more than their motif, the yuki-onna (translated to Snow Women) all find names sacred secrets, as well as their weakness. So, Pleiades constantly had varied alias or isolation in life in Tir Na Nog. Every time he changed his title, even if it's just going by a surname instead of first name, it's a new chapter for him. Once Ravenkeeper in Falias, he ran away with the birds to snowy mountains in a distance, using a small flock of birds to be his eyes there, locating any signs of life. All would be eventually rescued, but the victims' fates would be dependent on how he views them. If an ally, they'll be saved. If an enemy, he'll try to persuade, seduce, or use honor or guilt to add them as an ally. If unsuccessful, he'll invite them to his bath and freeze them and keep them just barely alive. They never die, but they just never get a chance to live again, kept underground and frozen as prisoners in ice. One lady named Tanith Calliope, was able to seduce they and they fell for her. Upon learning more about her, they learned she was a serious threat, a black widow who would hunt anyone who gets away but they knew if they stayed around longer they wouldn't be able to resist her wiles. So, they froze and buried her, fleeing to earth, hoping she'll never escape. Eventually they discovered a young lost boy up north... 'Mortal' Quill grew up in Anchorage, Alaska as a clever but timid and sad child. However, he started to grow when he met Olivia Black, who forever changed his life. She was his polar opposite, hotheaded, passionate, active, and strong. Oh, and she also had Dogma, power source of the Hunters. When not absorbing the knowledge needed for med school, which he started at an early age and somehow just breezed by, he trained with Olivia in swordplay. When both were finally young adults, Quill finished med school and his training with Olivia. By this point he's learned to just love her, being driven to work in such a dangerous field blindly if it meant being with her. Their trainer decided it was time to put their skills to the test with a first mission, telling them of some secret hidden world with monsters hidden within people, and one was even in town. They would infiltrate the gang called Caravan of some strong half-monster man named Avarice Goethe as agents. They got in the group surprisingly smoothly easily, but never had the chance to kill the monster. They only knew that his plans were to get some special item, perhaps a relic, near the North pole and get his gang to travel down to King George City, Washington state as some place to blend in with the other half-monsters. On April 2015, they reached the Arctic circle. The sky went blank and a blizzard hit. With icy roads, waters below freezing, and an unnatural avalanche made a perfect storm to stop them. He managed to crawl out of the wreckage, but it was impossible to see anything but white around there. Everyone was missing, likely dead. He searched for two days straight for either his love or at least a hope that Goethe was dead. He was nearly frozen when an odd figure not even wearing many layers to protect the cold approached him. Quill chose to join up with the stranger out of desperation, and hate turned to curiosity, becoming one of the things he was trained to hate and fight. 'Fatebound' No luck finding Olivia. Or anyone. They-now he- gave up the search and decided to use Goethe's plan as a next destination, off to Washington state. He left the Arctic circle and rushed down to Washington as a cloud of snow, carrying with his the clothes on his back, his sword, his wallet, a magic medicine box, and a book, being a diary holding all of his memories of Olivia and home. Taking a stop in Seattle, his clothes were soaked or in tatters. He chose to try a new look, with white shirt and simple tie. It was a new beginning now, meaning a new name. Maybe not by Quill any more, that was for family and friends at home. Maybe try to keep things distant and formal, simply going by his other name, Faust. A month after this snow incident, he reached the city. He's met many Fatebound- no longer thought of as just half-monsters. He wonders if Goethe is still alive now, as these Fatebound seem to be capable of so much. The thought terrifies him. Since then, he's become the new local Fatebound doctor at Innovative Medical Solutions and then two months later, the CEO. He's also joined the Canon sorcerers as Resh's apprentice under the heritage "the Crown of Marduk", handing his diary with Olivia as his offering. He's also moved in with his best friend and now beloved, Valour, calling his room in her house "the igloo". Now he lives with Valour in the University district, which was her barony. Despite starting as a simple fledgling and commoner, Faust now goes under the title of Dr. Faust, Duke of Falias, Magus of the Canon Sorcerers under the Crown of Marduk, CEO of Innovative Medical Solutions, Unseelie Baron of Greek Row, and member of the Black Band. 'Connections' Innovative Medical Solutions: 'More than a research institute as a front, it's a clinic for the many Fatebound who manage to get hurt. Faust keeps himself busy with many regular visitors (you know who you are). Surprisingly many pretty people here, but currently he's the only Fatebound doctor here. Its ambulance, clinic, researchers, laboratory, and scientific minds make excellent resources to all. Faust has now taken over, but most of the business has been left to Perry's second in command, Barry. Under him is his head nurse and now ''his second in command is his beloved Valour. However, now it's time to let his little Redcrosse branch out. Valour will own part of the clinic and be superior to a smaller independent veterinarian branch. 'Canon Sorcerers: '''Quite the diverse collection of powerful and magical people, they are most likely to have answers for the Domain's largest problems or conflicts. Faust is on his way, rising up the ranks. '''Maltech: '''Though skeptical of workings and power at first, he's grown quite fond of the fiend in charge, working together time and time again. They've plotted quite a few business decisions, connections, and projects. '''ACE Investigations: '''Even more so he was fond of the people here. Blake and Alastar were quite enjoyable and he would do what he can to be an asset. 'Opinions 'People' Unseelie: * Saya, Unseelie Queen - As a commoner, I've heard some "lovely" things. She told me I wouldn't live very long and then I was right out. Months later, I became a sorcerer and, though not fond, I've grown used to the cold tone and * Judas, previous Majordomo (deceased) - One of the first people met in this town. She gave my armor and my sword. Until her death, she was there for every assignment I had. Though I didn't know her well, she was amazing in my eyes. One of my heroes. I hope I was of use. * Tonka, previous Majordomo (hella dead)- Ooh. After seeing this guy take over, I kinda missed Judas. He was useful and entertaining, but my god, this sneaky little bastard could be an ass at times. I didn't always agree with him, but I honestly did try to respect and cooperate with him. When he died, I don't think anyone was surprised, but I'll miss him just a little bit. * Ace, Majordomo - First time I've seen a white raven since I've been Fatebound! Oh jolly good! She'll be my bird buddy. I did not expect her to rise through ranks so quickly. First month she gets a treasure. Second month she's Black Band. Now she's the boss. * Blake , Blackguard, current Duke of Murias- Though starting out with an eye on them because they had an eye on my beloved, there are now very few I trust or care for in this domain. My liege, my fellow Duke, my patient, my friend. * Alastar, previous Blackguard (deceased) - I respect this man and what he does for the court, but he scares me, shooting down Judas. I was around long enough for when he first stepped up and he seems to fit this role very well. He will missed. * Resh, previous Black Ash - This man is knowledgeable and powerful. I'm his apprentice in sorcery. I see him as an important figure in my future, though I have trouble trusting him at times. The back and forth between him and Val is...uncomfortable to be around in the least. * Carin - Met her my first day. This corpse is creepy and disturbing. Ew * Eri, Black Band - Met a couple times. Cute kitty and fun to talk to. Anyone who can be a friend to Val is a friend to me. As quite the mischievous ally, trust her in battle, but not in a bar. * Gene - Ooh. This man has excellent skills and wonderfully useful eyes. I'll miss this bird man. I like birds. * Zurik - Another interesting fellow. Nice duo with Gene. Now my rival in sorcery, I'll do what I can to show how much better I am than him. Now, he's become a closer ally, though despite his wisdom of Odin and powers of Mystery, I still find him to be an imbecile. * Ozlo - Hmm. I guess I'm not the newest any more. Seems friendly, simple, and intelligent. Doesn't seem capable of combat. We'll see if I can use him. Also, it's nice to see I'm not the only Unseelie commoner any more. * Swayne - They're interesting and silly. Yet another one new to this domain from Falias. Nice to see yet another Unseelie commoner. This one has very quickly grown on me as incredible, big-hearted, and occasionally just as incredibly unimpressive. Plan on making a deal with this devil. Now they've become a demon and a fellow Band. * Dante - I brought him with me before on a task. He seems to be useful for hitting things and not dying. I hope to use him as a body guard or meat shield some time. Also, my god. Another new commoner from Falias. I'm starting to think I'm a trendsetter, as there appears to be this odd coincidence or exodus from home to...well, my new home. I find it easy to be playful with this one. * Tex - Another guy I've only heard stories of until recently. Fellow researcher, good with tech and medicine, excellent sorcerer who's taken a path of healing, trusted by Ahzee, I hope to work with and be like this friendly fellow some day. Surprisingly ferocious as a Moonbeast too. Of people still alive, one of the most respectable in my eyes. I want to be like him some day. * Felice - Slimy bastard and a tad of an ass. Mix of disgusting, clever, charming, fascinating. Made me rather uncomfortable back when he was called Donovan, but after working with him he's at least caring and his silver tongue is rather useful. * Gadriel, previous Black Band - Interesting fellow. I'll hope to use him if the dwarves are busy. Now part of the band, he's a serious man and potential leader. * Stella - Ooh! Another kitty! I'm not a fan of how she speaks out against Val, but I at least understand it. I really hope this doesn't become a recurring issue. * Rook - Finished off Tonka. Welcome to the Domain. * Clank - Ooh, she is wonderful. Another medic just in case and very handy. An absolute sweetheart and useful Azariae. * Kaede - The aggressiveness makes me rather uncomfortable. I get this uneasy feeling that she'll accidentally kill me. Avoiding this one. Ew. * Thomas, Black Band - I simply call him Tommy. Not a very talkative one and stays in the background. Can be useful, but I don't plan on using his "services". Nowadays, we've had so much experience now I dare call him my friend. He'a practically Bob's shadow. * Leighton, Black Ash - Hooray for another Unseelie sorcerer! Always handy to have him around. Clever guy, enjoyable wit, seems like quite the puzzle * Terra, previous Black Band - She's alright. Sigh. I miss Judas. * Jerran - Sandman's apprentice, Sparkles. Has potential but is better off as my apprentice. Kinda shanked him, but hey, these things happen. We're cool now. * Nate, previous Black Band - Big eagle-bear guy willing to get shit done. Reliable Black Band member who hopefully doesn't kill me. * Anatoly - Can be an ass, but a useful man that gets shit done. Excellent business partner. * Malcolm - Impressive man and problem solver. proof that one of the greatest superpowers is money. He's one of many that left. * Madchen - rather aggro * Kyrian - Demon. Sorcerer. Intelligent * Kai, previous Band - Kind and reliable, yet tough and strong. Was once part of IMS security. * Calliope - adorable imp that we won't have to kill. "Please don't kill me", ha! Adorable. * Serena, potential apprentice. Cute creature ready for sorcery and combat * SLY, * Perry (deceased) - The man who made IMS as a fantastic place for the many Fatebound who manage to get themselves hurt. He died almost exactly a year before my arrival. From the people who knew him, I heard his stories and now look up to him as an inspiration. I now hold his old famed scalpel, given by his friend and IMS consultant, Ahzee. It is an absolute honor. * Rocky - Golems. Fun. One of the most important beings in Crossroads. * Mephistopheles - WHAT. THE. HELL. Blake and Felice had a baby straight from Hell I had to deliver myself. Ugly little Mooncalf bastard gives me nightmares. Also, what the hell, Blake? Naming your baby after the demon meant to kill me? God damn it. However, if it's in danger, I'll honestly put those thoughts aside to save the little guy. Seelie: ''' * Tempest, Seneschal - Surprisingly enjoyable and competent for the new position. Incredibly powerful and I hope for the best. * Luka, previous Seneschal - Quite the entertaining fox. I really enjoyed her as Seneschal. Valour looked up to her and I was willing to do whatever she wanted. She moved away from the domain for a reason I secretly hope for some day. * Tally, previous Seneschal - Outside of bleeding out for her, haven't gotten a chance to talk to her. Is it just me or does she seem a tad uneasy around me? I never got the chance to really enjoy her. * Monte, Paladin - He's useful, valiant, reliable, and all sorts of powerful. Very good at not dying * Adara, ex-Seelie Herald - Haven't had time for some one on one chats, but I know she's brave, strong, and willing to put herself out there for others. A true Seelie. Good one. * Valour - Beloved. This phoenix is easily my favourite person since day one, despite the whole...fire thing. Gorgeous, reliable, caring, loving, funny, and strong, there are so many more adjectives that I want to say. She's also a lot to handle, as her nature constantly puts her in trouble that I struggle to dig her out of. I'm happy that she's my girlfriend and my nurse. One of these days her nature is going to get her in some trouble so big I can't rescue her. That scares me. * Ban, previous White Oak - I was there when she first arrived here... covered in blood and wounds. She's a tough and knowledgable lady from what I've seen so far. The sass and bravado can be rather real at times. Fuckin' glories, man. * Lilybell - Oh this lady is wonderful. Her constant smiling is a breath of fresh air. Plus, without the Fenris-touched around, there weren't a lot of available healers, and I can't even do healing magic the level she can yet. Glad that period's over though. She's very lovely and valuable to the Domain. * Bob, Peer - This girl's a bit of a quiet sweetheart. Sincere, same mortal age as me, in another life she could be my childhood friend. This little one appears underutilized, but I think I'll definitely find some work for her... Are we sure she's a glory? Today, she is one of my best friends, for Valour even more so, and a wonderful employee. * Aurora - Got off on an uncomfortable start. A bit tough and seeming to bring fire around with her. Why must there be so much fire here?! She seems to have time to look out for Valour though, so I'll try to trust her. She seems to have a lot to say about Val and me. * Simon - Genuinely nice guy. A definite ally here and one of the many Seelie I trust. He visits to help me out at times and is very much appreciated. He's wonderful to talk to and one I love to work with. * Donald, new White Oak - In my eyes I've always seen the dwarves as a pair or set. Very enjoyable and dependable. If lonely and you think you need a friend, what you really need is something better. A dwarf. * Pymm - third dwarf. neat. * Charlie - Great! And here's the third Seelie girl throwing fire around! This one's just absolutely overflowing with sass. And fire. With Valour, Aurora, and Charlie, I secretly mentally dub them the "Fire Nation"... These ladies will be the death of me, but wow. What a way to go. * Pearl - I mostly know of her through Resh and Valour. She sounds terrifying. * Kaendor - I used to just call him "Newt", but Val's influence makes me rethink that. He's a beefy dragon. A strong one who'll take the hit for an ally. This one's worth healing. * Dean - Ooh. I really like this one, even when he scares me. One of the most powerful I've ever seen, though he's taken some gigantic hits. I hope to work with him more. * Zephyr - I personally see this guy as Luka's accessory. Though funny at times and quite powerful, when not on Luka's leash, he can be quite an ass. Outside of that, can be a bit of an ass. * Balthazar - Well this is interesting. Seems like a sweetheart. She at least understands my struggle with trying to make sure Val's checked and cooled off. * Silver - Hmm. I'll call him Pup. Oddly friendly, but I don't plan on using him any time soon. Okay, I'm now convinced that Moonbeasts are gentle and misunderstood creatures. One of which I praise and the other I treat like a helpless child. Try to avoid dying, Pup. * Cyrus - OH WONDERFUL! I love Manatees. Adorable. Also an excellent meat shield. Very very meaty. His respect or allegiance towards me has led me to take him in as a student in learning water. Always a treat. * Locke - Odd sneaky fellow. Also, has a penguin. Hell yeah. In the case he doesn't join, I at least hope he keeps his technological abilities available on standby. * Slade - Seems alright. Yet another mercenary with some DEA type background. Won't be touching his skills too much. Hopefully he doesn't get shot too often. * Alicia- She's a pleasant rat. Yet another Redcrosse under my wing. Seems I have some thing for collecting Seelie for my work. She has potential. * Saphira - Adorable kitty who can really use a big polarbear-eagle-thing. Rarely sober * Skye * Echo '''Crossroaders: * Ahzee - Until recently, only heard stories of the woman from IMS and the memorials. From the one time I met her, she seems sincere. She handed me Perry's scalpel that night. It's a shame she left the second she was no longer Fenris touched. I never had the chance to learn magical healing from her or hear the stories of her and Perry at the clinic. And now it's just me here. I'm running out of heroes around me. * Bree - A sweetheart and sass-tronaut. She's a genuinely good girl in my background who I might start seeing more. Courts: *Seelie': '''I've been told that based off of my nature and occupation, I'd make a decent Seelie, which to me wouldn't at all be an insult. I'd say many of my favourite peoplen I've met here are Seelie. Though ideals may not be seen eye to eye with me, they're a good crowd. *Unseelie:' These are my people. From what I've seen, they're all seeming like specialized, cunning, and powerful lone wolves who can work as a pack when necessary. Despite their nature and numbers they're also surprisingly well organized so far. Their principles, wits, and methods are what make them- us, powerful. '''Principles Seelie * Honor: Respect is one thing, honor is another. Don't let this get in the way of what's really important. * Love: As a Tale of Love, one can say that this is a cradle of power. It's also a weakness to many. After finding Valour, he (for better or worse) feels they are invincible. So far so good. * Beauty: Aesthetics are nice, but true beauty is not just flashy bits but instead design. Nature, physics, flavours, literature, these are wonderful. Important? Not too sure about that though. Unseelie * Power: Perhaps not the best driving trait one wants to see in a doctor, but Unseelie principles are what drive him forward to break his current limits. It's nice * Passion: This combines drives such as power and love. Passion is the fuel to make things happen. Beautiful if present. Quite possibly the most * Change: Along with the cliche of being the only constant, anybody with an understanding of chemistry and biology knows the importance of this here. To change is to be! To grow! To live! Incredibly important to keep things fresh. Canon Sorcerers * Pride: No longer a fledgling sorcerer, Pride has gotten a hold of me. However, Pride isn't us being vain or selfish. It's about making a legacy. And finding the diamonds in the rough. And loving what one has. 'Tropes' Reluctant Mad Scientist - Since he's seen Perry's impossibly strange notes left behind in his office, Faust has been thrilled about using his lab as a toy. Genetic engineering, containment chambers, endless supplies, his research on Adea feels like a dangerous game to him. The Medic - With high speeds whether through running, a snowy flash, or his Tokyo drifting, he'll be at an ally's side to patch them up or at least stabilize them when someone inevitably gets themselves hurt. Along with his healing magic, he's a true modern white mage. 'Metadata' 'Theme Songs' *'Main Theme: '"Any Way You Want It" - Journey or "Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy" - Queen *'Motivation: '"Don't Stop Me Now" - Queen (or covered by Foxes) or "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" - Marvin Gaye *'Current Status: '"Do It For Her" - Pearl *'Comeback Fight: '"I Am" - Ken Arai *'Ring Tone: "'Pokemon Center theme" -Pokemon X/Y *'Text Tone: '"Healing jingle" - Pokemon 'Live Action' James Kyson Category:Character Category:Unseelie Category:Active PC Category:Love Category:Falias Category:Yuki-Onna Category:Virgo Category:Canon Sorcerer